


All's Fair in Love and War

by Alidravana



Series: Hurts Like Hell [5]
Category: SEAL Team (TV)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, FebuWhump2021, Fluff, M/M, Not a death fic, febuwhumpday5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:01:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29219913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alidravana/pseuds/Alidravana
Summary: Day 5 Prompt ("Take me instead") for FebuWhump 2021.Trent looked on in despair as Clay was brought in at gunpoint and pushed onto his knees next to him.  He had hoped that his partner had been able to escape with the rest of the team, even going as far as imagining them busting into the enemy base to come rescue him.  But instead, now the two of them sat on their knees, fingers interlocked behind their heads.  They had been divested of their weapons a long time ago, and were now facing down the barrels of their enemies’ guns.
Relationships: Trent Sawyer/Clay Spenser
Series: Hurts Like Hell [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2140548
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32
Collections: febuwhump 2021





	All's Fair in Love and War

Trent looked on in despair as Clay was brought in at gunpoint and pushed onto his knees next to him. He had hoped that his partner had been able to escape with the rest of the team, even going as far as imagining them busting into the enemy base to come rescue him. But instead, now the two of them sat on their knees, fingers interlocked behind their heads. They had been divested of their weapons a long time ago, and were now facing down the barrels of their enemies’ guns.

They could both hear the on-going battle around them, guns firing and yelling from both sides. But the sounds were off in the distance, as if the fight was continuing further and further away from their location. Then there was nothing but silence. A very eerie silence. 

Crunch, crunch. The sound of someone’s boots stepping through the dried leaves echoed through the building, interrupting the silence that had fallen on the battlefield. The heavy door separating Trent and Clay from the outside cranked open, revealing the high value target. They strode through, with the confidence of someone who had known that they had won the fight. 

“Well,” the HVT said, walking around the captives with a smirk on their face. “Which one of you will lead us to our goal?” Looking directly at Clay, they motioned to their teammates to get him up.

“No!” Trent shouted, refusing to let his boyfriend be chosen. “Take me instead,” he said firmly. Slowly coming to his feet, he kept his hands raised to not appear to be a threat. The HVT nodded in agreement. Like a well-oiled team, two of the guards followed him closely while the HVT led the way. The other one remained to keep watch on their remaining captive.

Trent squinted slightly as the sun still glared brightly outside. He then reluctantly showed them where the flag had been hidden. The bell rang, signalling the end of this round of capture the flag and the cheers of celebration and good-natured teasing commenced.

“Way to go team,” Emma cheered, holding up Bravo’s team flag in her right hand and her paintball gun in the other. Naima and Mandy cheered along with her.

“And that is why you never underestimate the women’s team,” Lisa smirked, high-fiving her fellow team-mates. “Now, I believe you guys owe us dinner,” she said chuckling, elbowing Trent. Trent put his head in his hands; first the fight with the biker gang at the bar and now this. At least Jason hadn't been there to watch, he was on a date of his own. 

Trent jumped a bit at the hand on his shoulder, but it was just his boyfriend who had been finally released. “Thanks for sacrificing yourself for me,” Clay pulled Trent in for a heated kiss. “But don’t you dare do it in real life,” he whispered into Trent’s ear, ignoring the whistles and catcalls from the ladies, and collective groans from Sonny and Ray.

Trent simply shrugged, not wanting to lie to his partner. He would sacrifice himself in a heartbeat for Clay, for any of their brothers, just as the rest of them would for him. Taking his boyfriend’s hand, the two headed inside along with the rest of the group to hand in their equipment and head to Chili’s, which was the pre-decided restaurant of choice. Hopefully they could get through the rest of the day without any more embarrassment.


End file.
